veganfandomcom-20200213-history
GO VEGatariAN
People occasionally need to think about the suffering, maiming, abuse, cruelty and murder they often turn a blind eye to because it's the way we have lived millions of years.. that's so freakin' wrong! break away from what you 'think' you know, think for yourself, have a heart, show compassion. As long as there's slaughter houses there will be battle fields! We can not live in peace as long as humans still shed the blood of innocent animal's. GO VEGatariAN.. and just cut out the crap, the animal's don't need your excuses. MEAT: meat is the dead corpse of something that had a heart and soul that merely just wanted to be loved. why would you eat something that has feelings like you or me. Factory farming is disgusting and wrong, if you seen or heard the things that happened on factory farms it would crush your heart and your soul would be branded vegan for life. Take KFC for an example, it's bad enough knowing that there going to kill those poor chickens but to spraypaint there faces and stomp on there heads while there still alive, is that for fun? to debeak them and scald them in boiling pots of water? is that humane? people often say 'it's the way of life' for some maybe, but humans are not adapted to eat meat, we do not have sharp pointed teeth of those who need a diet of flesh, we have blunt rounded teeth for a diet of plantation. It's a well known fact meat makes people temperamental and angry. Doctors have proven that you will live a much healthier, longer life without meat in your diet. We also don't have the right digestive system for meat, that's why we have appendix. All together we are not adapted to treat our body's like graveyards. Animals also gather a high amount of bad bacteria in factory farms, and some nasty illnesses, and think, your eating that. That can't be good for you? don't be fooled by free range, it's all lies, companies do what they can make the most money out of. They don't care about feelings or your well-being. DAIRY: On dairy farms, cows are injected with a drug to make them produce more milk. Even though they carry a big enough burden as it is. They then develop a nasty painful infection. Which oozes pus and bile, This then gets mixed in with the milk and is inseparable. It's predicted in a glass of milk there is between 1 and 7 drops of pus. Milk can also play a big role in prostate cancer, breast cancer, sickness in small children and other major illnesses, It has been proven. A bottle of beer is 5 times as healthy as a glass of milk. Don't believe me, google it. FUR, WOOL & LEATHER: Is the most inhumane, selfish, disgusting thing you can purchase. Why the hell is it right for someone to use somebody else's skin, because It looks good? If your pro fur, You have no morals. ANIMAL TESTING: Is pointless and worthless! half of the stuff they mark safe, goes out to harm humans. The things they do to those poor beagle puppies, kittens, monkeys and rabbit's. Is appalling. how this cannot have been made illegal long ago I'll never know. If you wan't to do your part and help stop vivisection then stop funding companies that have contracts with animal vivisection labs. Most banks, food, drink and cosmetic brand companies play a big role in animal testing. Visit PETA's website to find a list of companies that are animal friendly. I'll let you do the research about animal testing yourself, I'm pretty sure the pictures and video's you'll find will shock you enough into wanting to help. Honestly it's pointless, they just use animal's because it's the cheapest thing to do, Obviously a life is cheap to the financial sick moneymen. They breed animal's just to kill and play god. That's wrong and disgusting. I urge you go vegan and for once stop thinking of yourself, and help save a life. If you would like to get in touch with me to ask any questions or would like any useful tip's about veganism or anything along them lines I'd be more than happy to help you, Email me on: Rachell.x17@live.co.uk But please, If it isn't about animal's or veganism it will be marked as spam. Category:Ethics Category:Essays